Once Upon Another Time
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Dick Grayson gets an interesting new neighbor. Who is this girl and why does she seem to bring trouble with her everywhere she goes? this is not a Dick/OC pre-reboot
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Constructive criticism would be nice :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

"What to pack. What to pack. What to pack." She mumbled as she scanned her eyes over her home. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Get out of there soon. They're coming." _

"Thanks hon." She smiled then hung up. Her emerald eyes went back to her home.

"What to leave." She grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~Two Weeks Later~*~*~*~*~

"This is so booooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg." Dick groaned as he slouched in his car seat. He finished the book he was reading, his phone was dead from playing angry birds too much, and the city was slow. There was virtually no crime going on.

"Isn't Blüdhaven supposed to be as full of crime and villainy as Gotham?" he questioned with a grumble.

_"Calling all units. Robbery in progress at the Jewelry store on ninth street." _The police radio stated and Dick smiled.

Before he could radio back, someone else beat him to it.

_"Squad Car Seven reporting. I'm right around the corner. Be there in a minute." _The other officer stated, and Dick slouched in his seat again.

He was too far away to even suggest being back-up.

_At least when I'm Nightwing I can roof jump when I'm bored. _Dick thought as he twiddled his thumb and kicked his busted song radio.

"I can't even listen to music." He grumbled.

Dick remembered when he was a kid. He remembered thinking that driving a cop car would be the coolest thing in the world, going on high speed chases and playing around with the lights and siren.

However, as a kid he never imagined the downtime. The grueling _boring _downtime.

Once his shift was over, he wanted to throw a party. Being confined in car all day was _not _his idea of fun.

Once he clocked out of work, Dick changed into his Nightwing suit to stretch his legs and look for some action.

However, he was met with no crimes.

"This is the quietest Blüdhaven has been since I got here. Not even a purse snatching." He frowned.

Dick made his way back to his apartment. He stripped himself of his costume and then checked the clock.

6:32 AM

"Good thing I have nowhere to be." He mumbled, then passed out in his bed.

Dick had a strange sleeping pattern.

Sometimes, he was an extremely light sleeper, waking up due to the smallest creak in the floorboards. Other times, he was an extremely heavy sleeper. A bomb could go off, and he could sleep through it.

Sometimes it was mixture of both heavy and light sleep.

So, when someone knocked at the door at 12:21, Dick was in one of his heavy sleep states, rendering him the equivalent of a dead corps.

However, when they knocked again later, Dick woke up startled and glanced at the clock.

3:13 PM.

"I'll be right there!" Dick exclaimed as he stumbled around his room, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt that were lying around.

Dick flung the door open, and standing right in front of him was a young woman, looking at him like he was crazy. Most likely because he did look crazy. His hair was fluffed up on one side due to sleeping on it, the jeans had some blood stains on them due to him wearing them on an undercover case, and the t-shirt was way too small for him because Tim had left it one time he stayed over to talk.

She looked better put together, but was different from most girls he had seen around Blüdhaven. Her skin was tan with some sun burn on her nose and cheeks. She wore a baggy sweatshirt with the word SHIPBURG written on it and some tight fitting jeans. On her feet were cowgirl boots. Her long brown hair had red stripes died into it and was tied up into a messy bun.

"Um… hello." She stated, giving him a small smile.

"Hi." Dick grinned. "Sorry about the appearance, I just woke up." He shrugged as he played with his hair a bit.

"You just woke up at three in the afternoon?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Dick nodded. "So… are you selling cookies or something?" he inquired, and the girl rolled her emerald eyes.

"No, I'm just the new neighbor." She extended her small hand to shake.

"Ruari. Ruari Eve Whelan, but just Ruari is fine." she informed as Dick shook her hand. He noted that her hand felt dry and coarse, unlike most girls whose hands were soft.

"I live in that apartment there." She pointed to the door across from his. "I tried introducing myself earlier, but you didn't answer. I assume you were asleep."

"Yeah." Dick shrugged.

"I made this for you." Ruari said as she handed something wrapped in tin foil over to Dick. "It's Friendship bread. I make some every time I move and give them to the neighbors to show a hand in friendship." She then shook her head. "I gave a loaf to the guy downstairs. He then threw it back at me along with a pot." Dick sighed and said,

"Mr. Smith doesn't like people all that much."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Ruari chuckled.

Dick smiled at her and then looked down at the bread.

"There's nothing in here, right?"

"Yeah, some weed and a smidge of meth. If you crumble the bread up you can snort it." she laughed, and Dick looked at her, confused if she was telling the truth or just kidding. Ruari sensed Dick's confusion and her teasing eyes softened.

"I'm only joking. There's some chocolate chips, vanilla, eggs, stuff like that."

"Thanks. I knew you were kidding about the weed stuff."

"Sure you did." Ruari chuckled. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Dick Grayson." He informed, and Ruari giggled.

"Dick Grayson, huh?" she questioned with a smirk on her face. "_Dick_ Grayson."

"People stopped being immature about my name once middle school ended."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit childish." She smirked. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." She said as she made her way back to her apartment.

"Y'know, when I'm on duty it's Officer Grayson." Dick informed.

"Well shit. Good thing I decided to leave the crack out of your friendship bread." She laughed, then disappeared behind her door.

That was the first time Dick met Ruari. And he didn't run into her again until the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism please. :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"I just wanted to go to the grocery store." Ruari murmured to herself as she sprinted down the street.

"Don't worry babe! Stop running!" one of the men exclaimed from behind her. Another shouted,

"We won't hurt you!"

When Ruari didn't slow down another man exclaimed,

"You can't keep running forever! No matter where you go we'll find you!"

_I can always run. _Ruari thought. _Running is what I do. And there will be a time when I outrun all of them and then I'll be… free. _She thought as she turned several corners, then finally lost the men.

"Guess I should just keep going and head to the grocery store." She shrugged as she contently walked off, trying to calm her erratic heart rate.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Dick sat in his chair eating some cereal contently as he hummed to some music. The clock read 2 o'clock in the afternoon, but Dick could eat cereal at any time of the day. It was relatively quiet, which most likely meant that the new neighbor, Ruari, wasn't home.

He had yet to see the girl in a week, however he certainly heard her.

She would sing at the top of her lungs and the entire building could hear her. The singing was decent, but it was _loud_.

Nobody had complaints about her singing except for Mr. Smith, who would angrily swear in German.

Despite Mr. Smith's loud cursing, Ruari would continue to sing no matter what. Sometimes, if Dick knew the song, he'd sing along.

However, his voice was much less easy on the ears, and when he'd join in a duet with Ruari, Mrs. Norman would often shout,

"Shut it, Grayson!" which Ruari would reply for him with a shout from her room,

"Keep going Officer! You can't be stopped for rocking out!"

Despite having some singing duets, Dick hadn't talked much to the girl either.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and a mumble of several swear words.

Dick opened his door to look into the hallway. There Ruari stood, holding a plastic bag while about five other plastic bags were on the floor, some of the contents rolling out.

"I saved the eggs." She smiled as she held up the one bag she managed to save.

"Do you need any help with this stuff?"

"That would be fantastic." She grinned. It was clear that she went grocery shopping, and the bags were full of fruits, and vegetables, and some random herbs and spices.

Dick started looping the grocery bags in his hands while Ruari did the same. Dick could see why she dropped them in the first place. Her hands were _so _small and she bought a large amount of food.

_It must be difficult to carry things with those hands… it's impressive that she managed to get this far. _He thought.

Ruari opened the door and walked into her apartment with Dick following behind, carrying several bags.

"Just put it on the kitchen counter." She instructed and she plopped the bags she said on the wooden counter in the kitchen. Dick followed in suit, then got a really good look at the place.

The walls were a bright yellow color that took his eyes several moments to adjust to. On the floor were scattered notebooks, novels, papers, and maps. There was a small table with a laptop plugged in and a red beat up two person couch in front of it. the entire apartment seemed to have an aroma of cinnamon.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Ruari stated, realizing that Dick was examining her place. "I promise Officer, I'm not hiding any marijuana here." She chuckled as she started to put her groceries away.

Unlike the living room, the Kitchen was very clean, but Dick found out why the moment Ruari opened the refrigerator and cabinets.

She hardly had anything in there.

"So… do you need help with anything else?" Dick inquired and Ruari shrugged.

"Not really. Thanks for helping me with the bags though." She grinned.

"I'll head out then." He stated as he headed towards the door, but Ruari's voice stopped him.

"Why don't you stay? I'm making some steak and I know for a fact that I'll have a lot of left overs. It's a good cut too." She smiled.

It had been awhile since Dick had eaten a homemade dinner other than cereal and pancakes. Alfred hadn't cooked him anything in about a month either since he hadn't visited Bruce for a while.

"As long as it's not much trouble."

"None at all." Ruari smiled. "Make yourself at home on the couch. If there's any paperwork there just put it on the ground. I'll get to it eventually. I don't have a television yet, but I got a radio, so you can jam out to some tunes."

"Jam out to some tunes, huh?" Dick laughed and Ruari shot him a playful glare.

"Yeah yeah. People tell me I speak weird. Gotta deal with it." she then pointed to the radio. "Now turn on the radio."

Dick obeyed, hitting the power button and smiled as Barbra Ann started to play.

_"Ah, ba ba ba ba barbara ann_

_ Ba ba ba ba barbara ann"_

Ruari started to sing from the kitchen,

"Oh barbara ann, take my hand

Barbara ann

You got me rockin and a-rollin

Rockin and a-reelin

Barbara ann ba ba

Ba barbara ann."

Dick then followed in suit and started to sing as well with Ruari,

"Went to a dance, lookin for romance

Saw barbara ann, so I thought I'd take a chance

With barbara ann, barbara ann

Take my hand

You got me rockin and a-rollin

Rockin and a-reelin

Barbara ann ba ba

Ba ba ba ba black sheep

Ba ba ba ba barbara ann

Ba ba ba ba barbara ann

Barbara ann, take my hand

Barbara ann

You got me rockin and a-rollin

Rockin and a-reelin

Barbara ann ba ba

Ba barbara ann."

The two sang to every song that the radio played, but Dick couldn't help but look at some of the papers on the floor while he sung.

One map had several places circled. Sedona Arizona, Chicago, New York City, Hollywood, Philadelphia, Dallas Texas, and then Blüdhaven.

_Did she travel to all these places? _He wondered. _And why? Does she like traveling? _

As the time passed, Ruari placed the steak in her oven, then collapsed next to Dick on the couch with an air of familiarity, as if they were friends for years.

"It'll take some time for the steak to bake." She informed as she yanked off her sweatshirt and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a tie dye t-shirt underneath. Her arms were covered in dark lines of what appeared to be Celtic symbols.

"Are those tattoos?" Dick inquired.

"Tattoos?" Ruari looked perplexed for a moment, but then followed the gaze that Dick had on her arm. "Oh, no. That's Henna. Tattoos are waaaaay to permanent. I like to change things up, ya know?"

"What is Henna?" Dick questioned, never hearing of the stuff before.

"It's a paste that temporarily stains your skin. It's a lot of fun to do." She smiled. "If I could make a living off of doing Henna I would."

Dick still looked confused and Ruari giggled a bit.

"Henna is like those fruit rollup tattoos that you could put on yourself after licking them." She explained and the confusion left Dick's face as he chuckled.

"I loved those things."

"Ditto." Ruari laughed as she tapped her foot to Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive. _

"So, Ruari, what exactly do you do?" Dick inquired. Ruari's calm expression turned into a look of slight panic and her body tensed.

"What do you mean?" she questioned uneasily.

"I mean, what do you do for a living?" Dick reiterated but wondered what exactly was going on with her.

Ruari relaxed and flashed him a smile.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else for a second. I'm a writer. I write stuff." She shrugged. Just then, the timer went off and she took out the steak.

The rest of Dick's visit was spent with small talk, eating, and, of course, loud singing that made the neighbors threaten to call the cops.

"Thanks for the meal." Dick grinned once he walked toward the door.

"No prob, Officer. Thanks for the company." Ruari grinned back. "Drop by anytime you like."

Dick walked across the hall, back to his apartment.

He enjoyed the time he spent with Ruari, but he couldn't help but wonder why she acted strangely when he asked her what he did. He also wanted to know why she had all those places on the map circled.

But at the moment, he forgot about it and suited up for work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"C'mon, ten dollars for a lamp?" Ruari grumbled. "This shit is worth three."

"Ten dollars." The woman at the thrift store stated firmly. She had a no nonsense look about her and graying brown hair. However, Ruari was able to haggle her way out of many prices.

"Three."

"Ten."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Four."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Alright five." The woman groaned, and Ruari pumped her fists in the air in excitement, then placed a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Anything else you want to haggle for?" the woman inquired her tone holding some annoyance but some respect as well. Ruari shook her head.

"Nah. I just really needed a lamp for my bedroom. Blüdhaven doesn't have many sunny days, does it?"

"Nope." The woman shrugged, used to the typical gray skies of the city.

"It's so different from Arizona. I gotta be careful or it'll suck the life outta me." Ruari muttered, more to herself than to the woman.

"Sweetie, you want life, go down to thirtieth street. Not the nicest neighborhood, but it's got nice party places." The woman grinned with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

Ruari left the thrift shop with a lamp in tow.

"Maybe I'll check out that place the woman was talking about tomorrow." Ruari said to herself with a smile. "It's been awhile since I've partied, and I'm 24. I have every right to dance the night away."

She walked with a small jump in her step, feeling giddy and excited. It didn't help that before she went to the thrift store she stopped at a bar. Granted, she only had one drink, but for Ruari a small drink often made her happy.

"I would recognize that wild hair anywhere." A voice chuckled from behind her, and Ruari turned around to see a man wearing a comfortable leather jacket along with a white t-shirt and some beaten up jeans.

Ruari smiled at the site of the man.

"Hey Jay. It's been awhile what brings you here?" she inquired and the man shrugged.

"I just thought I'd give my brother a visit." He informed, then took in the site in front of him. "How about you let me help you with that lamp. Looks a bit heavy." Before Ruari could debate, the man was lifting it up and out of her hands.

"I'll walk you home. Dangerous around here and all that." He chuckled.

"Well thank God I have a nice strong gentleman like you to protect lil' ol' me." Ruari giggled. "Anyway, how've you been? Last time I saw you, you were shoving me into an airplane with a giant black eye plastered on that pretty face of yours."

"I've been alright." The man shrugged. "You punch hard though. I had that black eye for a while."

"Sorry." Ruari sighed. "I thought you were…" there was a loud gunshot, shattering the lamp and the man pinned Ruari to the ground, trying to protect her.

"Just like old times, huh?" the man chuckled as he helped Ruari get back up once he thought that the bullet might have been a stray. However, several men came running at the two, shooting mainly at the man rather than Ruari.

"Yup. I started to miss the feeling of bullets grazing my hair." She smirked as she started to sprint and the man followed afterwards, trying to outrun their attackers.

"So, after we ditch these losers, ya think I could come over to your apartment for a little something to eat? I'm a bit hungry." The man stated as they continued to run.

"I could make either chicken and string beans or some pancakes and have a breakfast for dinner kinda thing." Ruari informed as she turned a corner.

"Mmmm. I could go for some pancakes. D'you think I could get mine with a small kiss?" he chuckled, shooting the girl a smile and Ruari returned the laughter and smile.

"You know me better than that, Jason Todd."

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"Really?" Dick questioned with his arms crossed, unamused. "You guys are _seriously _robbing a bank? You do know how over done that is, right?"

Once the shock of actually seeing _the _Nightwing passed, the burglars raised their guns are started shooting.

Dick was able to dodge the bullets with ease. He'd been dodging bullets for years so this was nothing new.

Under a matter of minutes, Dick had the men in handcuffs, ready for his fellow officers to pick up.

He then jumped onto the nearest rooftop and watched the men get dragged into police cars while he ate some rocky road ice cream that he purchased at the nearby corner store.

Dick smiled in content as he continued to munch on the ice cream. He loved this. He loved the smell of the city and the cool feeling of the building underneath his Kevlar suit. He also loved doing this. Stopping bank robberies, making sure that everything was alright, he just loved it all. He also loved rocky road ice cream, which was quickly melting, making him scrape at the carton faster.

"You lost her!" he heard an angry voice growl from an alleyway that was next to the building he was sitting on.

"Sorry boss. She's quick." The one man sighed. "she was there one moment, turned a corner, then gone."

"Plus she had that guy helpin' her."

"Don't she make a living running or something?" another man inquired.

"She does not make a living running, but she is very good at it." the other man grumbled. "Gustav isn't going to be happy we lost her. Apparently some of his people in Tombstone just missed her."

"We'll get her boss. She can't hide from us forever."

"I hope you're right. Gustav's getting restless." The man mumbled.

"What now?"

"We keep looking for her, dumb-ass." The man stated as he slapped the other upside the head, and the four men split up.

_Now who are they looking for? _Dick wondered, and trailed one of the men. He didn't know what was going on or who the men were looking for, but Dick had a feeling that they weren't up to anything good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

"Y'know, I missed your cooking." Jason informed as he finished his second helping of pancakes followed shortly after by a low burp. "Mind if I get another plate?"

"I don't mind, but where the hell do you put it all. I mean sure, you're a big guy, but you already must've eaten your weight in pancakes." Ruari shook her head, looking at her friend in bafflement.

Jason chuckled as he patted his stomach.

"I think I have a hallow leg." He said proudly.

"Lucky." Ruari smiled as she handed him another plate of pancakes. "I get full too easily. I should check out if something's wrong with me."

Ruari found it a bit ironic how she loved cooking, but always ended up eating very small portions of what she concocted.

"I know what's wrong with you. You're stressed. If I were you, I'd be too." Jason shrugged. "I suggest moving to another place besides America. It'll be harder for you to be found. Ever try Japan?"

"Yup. And Germany and Italy and Ireland and Australia. It was more expensive and they found me anyway." Ruari sighed as she grabbed her laptop and started to type.

"Do you think there will ever be a time when you'll stop having to run?" Jason questioned in a serious tone, his eyes staring into Ruari's. She looked down at the computer screen and her fingers typed quickly.

"I used to think that one day everything would just go away. That I'd jump into a car and drive wherever the hell I wanted without a care in the world." The girl sighed heavily. "Now I think I'll be on the run until I die naturally or they kill me." Jason didn't like the thought of her dying and shot her a playful smile.

"Please, they wouldn't kill you. They just want to capture you." Jason informed honestly, his smile unwavering, but she remained silent and serious. "Hey, Ruari?"

The girl looked up at Jason, and he grinned, giving her a comforting look.

"You'll get out of this. It'll all turn out."

Jason wasn't good at giving words of encouragement, but Ruari was an old friend, and when she didn't have that goofy smile of hers plastered on her face, something was wrong. Jason also blamed himself for bringing up the subject of her running away.

"Thanks Jay." Ruari said with her small grin returning to her face. Jason tried to turn the conversation to something lighter.

"I read one of your more recent books by the way." Jason informed proudly. "It was good. You certainly have a way with words."

"Thanks. I'm working on another one right now." She stated as she continued typing.

Jason stood from his chair and walked over to Ruari. He leaned on the girl's shoulder, and she seemed to not mind. When with friends, Ruari's personal space bubble was practically nonexistent.

"Y'know, you're one character, Justin, sounded awful familiar." He smirked. "Handsome, strong, someone who can save the day. I wonder what inspired you to write a story with him in it." Jason laid a brief kiss on Ruari's cheek causing her to chuckle.

"I get inspiration from people I meet." She informed with a small shrug. "My current story features a character based on my neighbor from across the hall."

"Huh. What's he like?" Jason questioned, frowning how his kiss didn't evoke the reaction he wanted.

"He's funny. He likes to sing, but he's not very good at it."

"The guy have a name?" Ruari giggled a bit, then took a break from typing to rub her temples.

Jason could see how tense she was and started to rub her shoulders from his position behind her. She was able to hide her stress well, but Jason could feel the knots in her back as he continued massaging her.

"Honestly I don't remember it. I think it started with a D… or a G… or something. I've just been calling him Officer since he's a cop."

"You can't remember his name?" Jason questioned with a laugh. "Seriously? You can remember almost every little detail of something, but you can't remember the guy's name?"

"It's just lost to me." Ruari admitted honestly.

Jason chuckled, then placed another kiss on Ruari's cheek as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Ruari, I was hoping that maybe you could give me more than just some food tonight." He whispered in her ear then nibbled at her earlobe.

"I know Jay, I picked up your hints, I was just hoping you knew that I was ignoring them."

"Why not?" Jason pouted. "Nothing serious. Just a little fun. You know I don't disappoint."

"Yes, I know you don't." Ruari chuckled. "But not tonight." She grabbed his one hand and kissed his knuckle. "You understand, right?"

"Guess so." Jason shrugged as he returned to his seat, but he did smile due to the kiss. "But can I still spend the night? Your apartment is a lot more welcoming than the creepy motels they have here."

"What about your brother?"

"I honestly have no idea where he lives, and I can give him a call tomorrow." Jason said nonchalantly. "So, can I stay?"

"Sure thing, Jay." She grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~Earlier~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the man he was trailing gave up, so did Dick. Whoever the men were looking for wasn't going to be found that night.

Dick decided to head home and get some sleep. He had an earlier shift the next day so he would need the rest.

Stripping and then getting into something more comfortable, Dick slugged around his apartment in a pair of loose sweatpants.

"Jason! Stop!" he could hear a muffled voice coming from Ruari's apartment.

_Was that Ruari? _Dick wondered, then heard the voice again.

"Jason! Stop! Please!"

"I'll keep this up all night!" laughed a man's voice.

The statement made Dick jump into action and he ran to Ruari's apartment. Using the spare key that he saw Ruari hide under her doormat, Dick swiftly opened the door.

He was expecting to find Ruari being attacked by some malicious man and Dick fully intended on rescuing her.

However, what he saw instead was Ruari being pinned down on the couch by his brother. She was fully clothed and her face was red from _laughter_. Jason had been tickling her.

Questions buzzed in Dick's head, but he couldn't verbalize any of his thoughts. All he did was stand in front of the two with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Sorry for any disturbance, Officer." Ruari informed from her position on the couch like it was the most natural thing.

"Dick?" Jason questioned.

"You know each other?" Ruari inquired, looking from Dick to Jason. Both looked surprised to see one another.

"He's my brother." Jason informed. Dick shook his head while he stared at the two. He had to ask,

"What is even going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

"You _shot _at her?!" grey eyes glared at the man who was in charge of the group looking for Ruari in Blüdhaven.

"Mr. Gustav, it was not exactly _at _her, but at the man she was with."

"What did I hire you to do, Mr. Samuels?" Gustav questioned in a condescending tone, but Samuels didn't dare talk to the man with equal disrespect.

"To gather a group and hunt down Ruari Eve Whelan, Sir." Samuels nodded seriously.

"Not _hunt _down, but _catch_." Gustav corrected and Samuels sighed.

"Yes, sir."

"She is _valuable_ and I do not like the fact that she could have been shot. I don't care if you were aiming at someone else. If the girl dies then it makes things much more complicated."

"I understand sir. But you cannot comprehend how fast she is. And she knows the city streets better than my men, most of whom grew up on those very streets."

"Oh, I understand exactly, Mr. Samuels." Gustav grunted. "I've been tracking Ms. Whelan for years. She has an unbelievable talent of _just _slipping through my fingers."

Samuels raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse my asking, but what makes her so important?"

"When you agreed to work for me, you also agreed to asking no questions." Gustav stated. "Now get back out on the streets and capture Ms. Whelan for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

"How did you two even meet?" Dick questioned. He sat cross legged on the ground with Jason sitting next to him while on the ground on the other side of the small table sat Ruari.

"It's a long story." Jason grunted.

"He was a stripper." Ruari stated with a smirk. Dick raised his eyebrows, looking over at little brother.

"I was undercover." Jason reiterated.

"As a stripper."

"You went undercover as a stripper?" Dick questioned. Part of him could not see Jason dancing for screaming girls, yet another part of him felt like it was a perfect job for Jason.

"Sacrifices had to be made." Jason said, crossing his arms.

"You enjoyed it." Ruari's smirk grew wider.

"That's beside the point." Jason sighed. "And you had no idea some of the items that were shoved down my pants." He shuttered at the memory. "Anyway, I met up with Ruari and we became friends. The end."

"That's it?" Dick questioned. "You two met because he was a stripper you hit it off and then parted ways?"

"Well…" Ruari shot Jason a glare and stated,

"Yes. That is it."

"Ruari, you can tell Dick. He's a stereotypically goody two shoes and has a lot of resources. He could help." Jason said, and Dick was confused but also shocked that Jason's tone held care.

He knew that Jason never expressed much care to people. He was often detached, even to his family. However with Ruari, he was different. He was comfortable and caring, which was surprising to Dick.

"No. when people know about me, they get hurt. You almost got shot today because of me." Ruari sighed, her smile disappearing.

"_What_?" Dick questioned, wide eyed, looking at Ruari then at Jason. _What is going on with this girl?_

"Journey, I get shot at all the time." Jason stated with a lighthearted laugh.

_Journey? _Dick thought in confusion.

"Don't 'Journey' me, Jason! No! Now let's just forget we ever mentioned this, or so help me God, I'm not letting you stay here!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You can always stay at my place." Dick informed, but Jason shook his head.

"And eat _what_? Cereal and Ice Cream?" Dick was silent for a moment, then questioned,

"What's wrong with that?"

"Forget everything, Dick. I prefer to eat."

_I'll find out what she was talking about. _Dick thought. But then another thought entered his mind.

"Uh… where is Jason sleeping?"

"My bed." Ruari shrugged.

"And where are _you _sleeping."

"My bed." She repeated.

"What type of a relationship do you and Jason _have_?"

"On and off friends with benefits." Jason smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~Several Years Earlier~*~*~*~*~*~

_I've been here for the past week and still nothing on why those group of gangsters keep coming around. _Jason thought as he smiled at the crowd and ripped off his pants. Girls screamed in excitement as he strutted around and had cash shoved into his underwear.

_Gotta admit, this is the best paying undercover job I've had. _He thought.

He finished the show and was backstage, getting changed into some normal clothes. Most of the other strippers had already headed home.

While he got changed, he listened to a device he had placed on one of the tables where he knew the group of men sat.

_"She has to be one of the strippers." _

_ "Which one. There are tons of strippers here."_

_ "We already have some men outside watching each stripper that leaves the club. It will be easy to tell who she is without any of her makeup and once they catch her, they'll radio in to us."_

_So they're looking for someone. _Jason thought. "So it looks like I gotta find me a stripper." He mumbled just as he looked up and saw a girl walking quickly through the back hallway while taking off a purple wig.

"Where're you heading?" Jason questioned, blocking her path. _Most strippers don't wear wigs. And she looks spooked. She's probably the one those men are after. _

Instead of answering, the girl wound her fist back and her boney knuckles connected with Jason's eye.

"Ow." He mumbled, but caught the girl's wrist.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed as she started to struggle.

"Calm down. I'm here to help." Jason stated, but the girl looked at him with distrust.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Stripper extraordinaire Bullwhip Bob." Jason grinned. "I take it that those group of guys who've been sitting at the back table and tip terribly have been trying to track you down. Dunno why, but they don't look to friendly. I can help."

The girl cocked her head to the side.

"How?"

"Well, I happen to know that they plan to jump you when you walk outside." Jason shrugged. "So, I have a plan, if you're willing to trust me."

The girl sighed, but nodded. She didn't have many options.

"Alright. What's your plan Bullwhip?" she inquired, and Jason grinned.

"It'll involve some makeup. What's your name, anyway?" the girl smirked.

"Journey."

_Great. Two Strippers. Bullwhip Bob and Journey. We could make a good sitcom. _Jason thought as he started handing Journey some of his clothes when he dressed as a lumberjack for the crowd. He helped her into the flannel shirt and some tight jeans that were a tad loose on the girl. He then pulled out a short blond wig and helped the girl get her long curly brown hair in it.

"You work fast. Have you been in the theater? Like a quick change person?" Journey inquired.

"It'd probably pay better than this." Jason chuckled. Then looked at Journey with a grin. "Great. You look like a feminine dude, which should be enough to fool the men. We're gonna walk out of here holding hands and acting all lovey dovey."

"So we're just supposed to look like two gay guys?"

"That's the plan." Journey smirked at him and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I got something in mind even more foolproof." She smiled as her green eyes locked onto his blue ones.

"What do you have in mind?" Jason questioned, but couldn't hide his smile.

~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~

The men were waiting outside when out of the club staggered what appeared to be two men who were passionately making out.

"That's disgusting." Grunted one of the men. Jason pulled away from the kiss as he simultaneously hugged Journey closer to his body, making her face harder to see.

"Nobody asked you." Jason scowled at the men, then turned to look at Journey. "C'mon, Josh." he pulled Journey with him while giving the group the finger as he started making out with the girl again.

Once out of sight of the men, Jason broke away from the kiss and smirked at Journey.

"Gotta say, making out was a pretty good idea. It made the situation seem very real." Jason smiled. "It wasn't that bad either."

"Why thank you." The girl smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself. Though I've had better."

"Better rescues?"

"better kisses." Journey chuckled. "But thanks for that. I owe you."

"You owe me." Jason repeated, chuckling as he steered Journey towards the apartment he was staying at. "How about I show you how good I can kiss at my apartment. I promise you, I don't disappoint."

"How could I turn down that kind of offer." Journey smirked, then walked into the apartment building with Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

**I said it in the summary, but to be clear this is not an OC/Dick. Besides from their "flings", romantically this is also not an OC/Jason either. i just wanted to clear that up.**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

Journey woke up in an unfamiliar bed and an equally unfamiliar room. What was worse, she noticed her clothes on the ground and the bed only had her body in it.

"What shit did you get yourself into this time." she mumbled to herself as she carted a hand through her messy brown hair.

She remembered one of the strippers, Bullwhip Bob (but she has been calling him Bob the night before), helping her get away from the men Gustav had sent after her. She then remembered Bob helping her into his apartment, and then he was helping her get her clothes off, and then he was helping her do a lot of other things.

_Why isn't he here? _Her heart spiked in panic. _Is he working for Gustav? Did he want to get his kicks then ship me off? Shit, I need to get outta here. _

Before Journey could make a move, there was a creak that made her jump, and the door swung open. Strutting into the room was Jason, known to her as Bob, holding a plate of microwaved waffles. He was also completely nude.

Journey may have only known the man for a night, but she could gather several things about him. One of them being that he was perfectly content in his skin, and didn't mind flaunting it.

"Hey Journey. Glad to see you're up." He grinned as he handed her a plate along with a fork and then he sat next to her in the bed and started to eat his waffles as well.

"Breakfast in bed?" she inquired, still in a dazed state of panic. Jason smiled at her happily.

"Yeah, why not?"

Journey grinned, then ate the waffles. Her heart had calmed down as her panic decreased. If this man wanted to give her over to Gustav, then he was taking a very long time and was treating her a lot better than most men who she had one night stands with.

"So, what got you into stripping?" Jason inquired trying to make some small talk and to get more information about the girl.

He still didn't know why the group of men were after her, and it made him curious.

"I just started, and I'm doing it because I needed cash and I needed a job that could hide me from the guys who are after me." Journey sighed, shaking her head. "I don't like stripping. I hate it when men feel like they have the right to try to touch me. That they don't need to do anything except throw money at me." Jason was surprised by the serious and scared look on the girl's face.

Under the threat of the men, she acted calm and witty. Journey was always smiling a strange smile, and it was weird for Jason to see it gone from her face.

"It makes me feel like a play thing. I even have to take up this stupid name. I mean, Journey? Journey's just some name to hide who I am. I just want to use my name and shout, I'm Rua-" she stopped herself. "Ignore what I just said." She whispered, then started to nibble on the waffle.

"You know, I'm not really a stripper." Jason stated after a brief moment of silence. "It was an undercover job. I'm not Bullwhip Bob. I'm Jason. Jason Todd." He informed. He knew that he needed to talk to this girl honestly in order to get more information out of her.

Not to mention that Jason knew how Journey felt. He had grown up talking to strippers and prostitutes and he knew that the job didn't help a woman's self-esteem.

"Undercover? Like a cop?" the girl questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue, and Jason chuckled.

"Like a vigilante." Ruari smiled a bit and rested her head on Jason's bicep.

"That's nice to hear. It's a lot better than the guys who are after me."

"Well what's going on? I could help. Just tell me your story." Jason said in a comforting voice.

_Am I really gonna tell this guy about everything? To just spill out all my secrets in someone else's bed while naked next to an equally naked man who I hardly know? _She thought.

Journey sighed, but she hadn't talked to someone in such a long time. All her feelings built up and she had to tell them to someone.

"My name is Ruari Eve Whelan. I always liked my full name. I'm a writer, but I got into some trouble with a man named Gustav…"

~*~*~*~*~*~Current Time~*~*~*~*~*~

Dick was surprised when he asked Oracle to look up the name Ruari Eve Whelan and nothing came up.

"Nothing?"

_"Not even a birth certificate. According to the internet, she doesn't exist. At least, not a person with that name." _Barbara informed through her cellphone.

"That's weird." Dick muttered as he leaned on his counter.

_"It might not be. If your friend is in any type of trouble, she most likely doesn't want to be found. She probably found a very good tech person and got her internet info on her deleted." _

"Well, if it's deleted, can't you bring it up?" Dick questioned. "Isn't there a saying like 'the internet is forever' or something?"

_"Yes, but to dig up the deleted information on her I'd need more than just a name, boy wonder." _Barbara stated and Dick nodded as he hissed out a sigh.

"I understand. I'll tell you more when I find out." With that, Dick hung up.

_Ruari said that Jason was shot at just by being near her. And Jason seems to think that she needs help. _He thought, but then wondered, _What is Jason doing here anyway?_

~*~*~*~*~*~Across the hall~*~*~*~*~*~

"For a bestselling author, you seem pinched for money." Jason observed as he noted that Ruari's bed was a mattress on the floor. Granted, it did have covers and sheets and pillows, but it was still on the ground.

"When you move a lot, you tend to take a while to buy things." Ruari informed as she slipped into her bed and turned off the flashlight that she used as the lamp for her room. The only source of light was the dim moonlight streaming through the window. "You gonna join me?"

"Yes ma'am." Jason smiled as he laid on the bed next to Ruari. His large arm draped itself around Ruari's body, and he felt the girl rest her head against his chest. She was so small, Jason remembered being afraid that he might roll over and crush the girl. However, Ruari was strong, and the moment Jason went to roll in his sleep, Ruari quickly shoved him to the side.

"So you seriously don't want to have a fling tonight?" Jason inquired.

"No, Jay. I don't want to."

"Alright. Figured I'd ask." Jason shrugged, but didn't push his friend away.

"So why did you want to visit Dick? The two of you don't strike me much as being close." Jason could feel Ruari's eyes looking up at him.

"We're not. Our family life is… complicated." Jason sighed. "But some stuff's been going on. I'm finally on speaking terms with my father and he suggested getting closer to the family. The one person I can actually attempt mending some bridges I've burned with is Dick. I know it's stupid. I don't even know what I'm going to say aside from a plain, 'sorry.'" Jason rubbed a hand through his hair. "It's stupid. I shouldn't even-"

"You have balls. Be a man. Don't wimp out of talking to your brother." Ruari scolded. "If I had a chance to apologize to my family, I would take it in a heartbeat. So tomorrow I'm making breakfast and I'll get Dick over so you and him can talk. I'll just chill around and leave so the two of you can be alone." Ruari grinned, but Jason was still unsure.

"Ruari…"

"Did I _stutter_? You're doing it." Ruari stated firmly, then relaxed. "Goodnight, Jay."

Jason chuckled, then lightly kissed Ruari on the forehead. She knew what was best for him, even if he didn't want to do it.

"Goodnight, Ruari." He whispered, then slipped into sleep.

Jason snored loudly, but it didn't matter to Ruari. While he snored, she talked. Nobody ever could tell what she was saying due to it all being gibberish, but nothing could stop her prattling.

That night, Ruari's room was filled with loud snoring and constant babbling. It was the first good sleep either of them had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

Jason woke up to the smell of French toast and he smiled with content.

_Ruari should meet Alfred. The two would have fun cooking stuff and swapping recipes. _He thought, but then his stomach gurgled, forcing Jason to roll out of the bed and run for the dining table. The smell of Ruari's food made Jason's mouth water.

"Good morning, Jay." Ruari grinned as she placed a plate of French Toast covered in syrup, cinnamon sugar, and berries in front of the Jason.

"Ruari, I may ask you to marry me." Jason said in awe as he stared at the food.

"My answer would be no, but thanks." Ruari grinned just as there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, who is that?" Jason questioned as Ruari made her way towards the door.

"Who d'you think?" she smirked as she opened the door, and Dick was standing on the other side.

"Hey Officer." Ruari smiled at Dick. "I got some French toast for you right on the table. You two have fun. Bye."

As Dick was stepping in, Ruari was running out.

"Uh… hi Dick." Jason mumbled as Dick sat across from him, looking at the French toast, then his brother.

"Hi Jason." Both were silent for a moment. "Uh… how's the food?"

"It's good." Jason nodded. "Always good. Ruari and Alfred are the only two people I know who have mastered culinary skills."

Dick took a bite of the food and smiled at the taste, and the two continued eating in silence.

"Y'know, Ruari said that you wanted to speak to me about something." Dick informed and Jason shook his head.

"Sorry."

"About what?" Dick questioned, confused.

"No… I came here to say sorry to you. Sorry for everything I've done…" Jason looked down at his plate, wishing he had more to eat. "Just sorry. That's it." Dick smiled at his brother.

"I accept your apology." Dick stated, then stood from the table with arms open. "Hug?"

"Hell no." Jason grunted.

"You hug Ruari." Dick pouted.

"I've had sex with Ruari. Unless you want me to do you, I think we can keep contact to handshakes and fist bumps." Jason stated. Dick sighed, but leaned his fist out, which Jason bumped with his own fist.

It wasn't a hug, but it was something.

"So… you and Ruari…" Dick started, but Jason interrupted.

"Since she's out right now and I don't know when she'll be back, I'm gonna talk fast. Got it?" Dick cocked his head to the side at the random statement and the urgency in his brother's voice.

"Sure… what are you gonna tell me?" Dick questioned, confused.

"Ruari _needs _help. She doesn't want people getting involved because she doesn't want them getting hurt, but you and I aren't your regular Joe Shmoes. Look, I care for her and I hate the feeling that only me and some other person are looking after her. I need you also to look after her, alright?"

"What type of trouble is she in?"

"It started several years ago with a guy called Gustav…"

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruari tapped her foot as she held the payphone to her ear.

"C'mon. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." She was muttering, praying that someone would receive the call.

She then heard a familiar voice answer in her ear.

"Hey babe. Figured I should call and tell you that I'm fine." Ruari smiled. "Yes, everything is great. Granted, Blüdhaven is no Sadona Arizona, but there isn't much you can do about that. How's everything with you."

Ruari listened with a smile on her face. She then said,

"Hey, I met up with an old friend of mine. Jason. He's a sweet guy, not to mention he's really hot. This may sound like a weird question, but would you mind if I had sex with him?"

Ruari chuckled a bit at the answer,

"Yes, it's no strings attached and I'm sure he'd be down with a three way. I just didn't want to say anything without a yes or no from you. I wouldn't want you to think I was cheating on you or anything… you know how weird this is for me. I'm not entirely used to a steady relationship."

Ruari grinned as she listened to the comforting voice.

"I'll stay safe. And I love you too, bye." Ruari hung up, then started to make her way to the thrift store. She still needed a lamp since the last one she bought was shot to smithereens.

Suddenly Ruari felt a large hand grab her arm, and she was yanked into an ally.

"Goin' somewhere, little runaway?" chuckled a man, and Ruari knew that he was one of the men who worked for Gustav.

"In fact, I am." she nodded as she reached into her boot with her free hand and pulled out a pocket knife. She swiftly ran the blade over the man's hand that grasped her arm, and three digits dropped to the ground. The man grabbed his hand, releasing Ruari, and howled in pain.

"Have a nice day." Ruari smiled as she sprinted away. She knew that where there was one, there were bound to be more. She was right when she noticed that she was being followed by two more men.

_No guns this time. Gustav must've gotten mad when he found out they shot at me before. Gotta appreciate something about the bastard, I suppose. _She thought.

Ruari ran with ease, the map of the city in her head. She went to turn into another ally, but felt something hard slam against her head.

She dropped onto the ground, feeling a large bump forming on her head.

"The hell…" she mumbled, but then her eyes widened when she saw a large man with a wrench in front of her, and behind her were the two men who were chasing her.

She tried to stand up and run again, but the whack on the head rendered her dizzy and slow. The two men grabbed her while the other man checked her for weapons removing several pocket knives that were on her body.

"Hey! Hey! That ain't a place where I'd hide a weapon. Get offa me, handsy." Ruari growled as she struggled in the men's grasp. However, the men ignored her.

"Where's Lopez?" questioned the man once he was done searching her.

"Bleeding out in some ally. The runaway here sliced off his fingers." One of the men stated.

"Sliced is such a harsh word." Ruari stated, her smile still plastered on her face. "I prefer "disposed of his fingers" rather than the slicing thing."

Before Ruari knew what was happening, she was hit on the head and knocked unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~Several Years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruari enjoyed walking home barefoot from school. Her grandmother would complain endlessly about how her feet would be rough and calloused, unfitting for any woman, but Ruari didn't care. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm pavement underneath her feet and the late spring early summer sun tanning her shoulders, nose, and the peaks of her cheeks.

_It's soon gonna be graduation. _Ruari thought as she continued walking. _I can't believe it. Me. A freakin' high school graduate. Who would've thought it, huh? I hardly feel like an adult, but at the same time… I dunno. It's such a weird feeling. _

The road she walked parallel to was fairly quiet. She lived in a small town in Pennsylvania where nothing much happened.

However, a slick black limo drove down the gravel of the road and pulled up next to where Ruari was walking.

The window of the driver rolled down to reveal a man in a nice suit and close cut blonde hair.

"Are you Ruari Eve Whelan?" he questioned in a deep voice.

"Depends. Are you the FBI? Because I can promise you right now that the thing that blew up in the pool at my school was _not _a bomb."

"Get in the car." He stated.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll listen to a man who I don't know that has presented me with no identity or badge." Ruari said sarcastically as she started to walk again.

She could hear the car door open and out stepped a man with graying black hair and stormy grey eyes. He was nicely dressed and their was an air of arrogance about him.

"You made me get out of my car. How rude of you." The man stated, but his tone was playful.

"Sorry. My mom told me not to strangers, and even as I ascend into adulthood, I find that motto a good one to live by."

"Please, Ruari, will you just listen to me for a moment?" the man questioned. Ruari turned to face the man, with her arms crossed over her chest and a very annoyed look graced her face.

"Sure. But I'm not getting in that limo. For all I know, it's just a classy rape van."

"You sound like your mother." The man chuckled. "Look like her too." The statement peaked Ruari's interest along with some concern.

Her parents had died when she was young, but they left much of their business to her. They were part of some unsavory business. Business that made Ruari wish she was never related to them. Business that Ruari went to extra lengths to hide.

"You knew my parents?"

"I was an old associate of theirs." He informed. "You see, there's some business left unsettled between your parents and I. I talked to your grandmother earlier today to see if she could tell me what I wanted to know, but she was absolutely clueless. I figured you would be the next best person who would know."

"Before I tell you _anything_ who the hell are you?" Ruari questioned, and the man gave her a confident smile.

"My name is Gustav. Victor Gustav."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking forever to update. things have been hectic.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

"Where'd Ruari go? It's been over two hours." Dick looked at Jason for an answer, but noticed the worried expression on his brother's face.

"I thought she said that she would be looking for a lamp for her bedroom. Still… two hours seems a bit long."

Jason threw his black leather jacket on and turned to Dick.

"Wanna come with me to find her? She probably is just trying to haggle a good price, but still."

"Yeah, I'll come with." Dick nodded. After everything Jason had told him about Ruari, he understood why his brother was so worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

Blinking her eyes open, Ruari found herself in an empty room, tied to a chair, with her ankles and wrists handcuffed.

_No. No. No. No. No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! __**NO! **_she thought in frustration. _This is not good! Where the hell am I? This room looks like one of those places where people are tortured for information. _Her eyes scanned the room and noted the faint blood stains on the floor.

"Shit." She grumbled.

Ruari tried to struggle out of the chair, but it was no use. She shook in her chair, but it only fell to its side, making pain shoot up her shoulder from the impact of falling sideways.

"Well that didn't do any good." She grunted as she continued to struggle in the chair.

There was a creak in the floor boards, and Ruari heard the door behind her squeak open. She heard footsteps step to the chair in a calm stroll, but Ruari couldn't see who it was. The chair was grabbed and pulled upright and she felt someone's breath on her ear.

"I finally have you." A man's voice whispered and Ruari's heart spiked in fear. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Gustav, can we move this meeting to another time? Y'see, I gotta thing today and I don't want to be late. Just tell your buddies to untie me and I'll be back… how does tomorrow at 5:30 in the afternoon work for you?"

Gustav chuckled as her grasped Ruari's chin.

"I don't know if I should be insulted that you believe I am that stupid or if I should just laugh."

"Which one will get me out of this chair?"

"Neither."

"Shit." Gustav ran a hand through Ruari's hair.

"Just like Margret's." he whispered, Ruari heard it even though he was saying it to no one in particular.

"I get it. You had a weird fixation with my mom. It doesn't mean you need to have a weird fixation with me." Ruari stated while glaring at the man.

"I love you both for different reasons. Your mother was intelligent and highly skilled. I was pained when I heard she was getting married and even more so when she died. You, on the other hand, are very good at running. Margret would not run, but I do love how much of a challenge you presented. It made catching you much sweeter." Gustav ran a hand down the side of Ruari's face. "I look forward to spending my life with you."

"You are one deranged pedophile, y'know that?" Gustav acted as if he hadn't heard what she said.

"Now, I hate to have to go through business before pleasure, but I'm afraid that you have something I desperately want."

"A vagina?" Gustav gave her an even look.

"You know what I want." He stated and Ruari laughed, and then her face got more serious.

"Yeah, I do. But just like my vagina, you're not getting it."

Gustav let out a long sigh.

"I was hoping that you would be more cooperative. I should have guessed that you would be hard to break." A sadistic smile spread onto the man's face as he pushed up his sleeves and took out his brief case. Inside the case was an electric collar. "But I have always enjoyed a challenge."

~*~*~*~*~Several Years Earlier~*~*~*~*~

Ruari and Gustav settled on talking in a coffee shop. It was a public place that Ruari felt at ease at. Even so, she still felt on edge around the man and she wasn't all too comfortable with how he was staring at her.

"You look very similar to your mother."

"Thanks." Ruari said, eyeing Gustav with distrust. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your parents left you several things when they died. Some of those things are far from legal. I wish to take those illegal things off your hands." Ruari immediately wanted to run out of the coffee shop and find help. Somehow… without incriminating herself as well.

"And do what with them?" she questioned, trying to remain calm.

"I think the answer should be obvious."

Money, Guns, Drugs, and new high tech weaponry.

Where her parents had acquired all of those items, Ruari had no clue. However, once they died it was all given to her.

She didn't want _any _of it.

Using the money, she paid for the guns to be melted down and the drugs to be destroyed. She then used more of the money to hide the new weaponry. She couldn't risk trying to destroy them. Only god knew what type of reaction the chemicals in the weapons would present if one tried to melt them, or burry them beneath the sea. With the new weapons safely locked away, she donated the rest of the money to children hospitals and various SPCAs and other charities.

"I don't have them anymore." Ruari informed, and Gustav raised an eyebrow.

"Then where are they?"

"Destroyed. The money was donated to charities." Ruari informed, and Gustav leaned forward in his seat.

"Are you sure that _everything _was destroyed?"

"Yes." Ruari informed, unwavering in her lie.

"Interesting." Gustav hummed with a small smile on his face. "You see, my men were off looking for things on their own, and in a _very _remote location in the desert, they found that buried under twenty feet of sands were these." He pulled out a picture of electric collars from his brief case. "These look like one of the many new weapons that were created. Perfect for torturing and not killing." He informed, and Ruari nodded.

"Yeah. It sure does look like it."

"So, were you telling me the truth when you said that you destroyed _everything_?" he questioned, and Ruari fidgeted in her seat, however, she answered,

"Yes. I destroyed everything."

Gustav's eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not appreciate liars. Where are the other weapons?" he questioned, his voice dark and threatening.

"I destroyed them." Ruari stated firmly.

"Fine. have it your way." Gustav grabbed Ruari by the arm and dragged her out of the coffee shop before she could protest. He then shoved her into the limo that was waiting for him on the curb and pulled the collar out from his brief case.

"Wait!" Ruari exclaimed, and the man paused in his actions. He was several inches away from strapping the collar on her throat.

"I'm listening." Gustav said calmly.

"The location of all the weapons are at my house-" Gustav strapped the collar on and pressed a button, making Ruari scream in pain. He then stopped when Ruari looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I already went to your house. My men searched everywhere with little sign of where the weapons were hidden. I then interrogated your grandmother. She was such a useless woman." He sighed.

"My… grandmother…"

"I tried to interrogate her with the very collar I am using on you. However, her old heart couldn't take it."

"You bastard! You fu- AGH!" Ruari screamed again as Gustav pressed the button, sending shocks throughout her skin, making her feel like she was on fire from the inside and out.

"Language, darling. I hate having to do this to you. I much rather keep you in as little pain as possible." He informed as he stopped the shocks. "Now, make this easy on yourself. Where are the other weapons?"

"Why the hell should I tell you! You killed my grandmother! Because of you I have no family left!" Ruari exclaimed, tears streaking her face.

"Don't say that. We can make a new family together." He smiled, and Ruari cringed.

"You're disgusting." Another shock went throughout her body.

"Where. Are. The weapons." He growled.

"They're… they're…" she started sobbing and hugged herself, making herself look weak and small, her eyes wide and childlike.

"Shhh, it's alright. Just tell me. If you tell me I won't shock you again." Gustav said in a soothing voice.

She shifted so she was looking at him, still with that weak and hurt expression on her face.

"Gustav." She whimpered, and he got closer to her.

"Yes darling."

"They're at-" she swiftly grabbed the remote from his hand while kicking him in the crotch. She then quickly unlatched the collar and jumped out of the car.

"Ruari!" Gustav growled in anger. She threw the collar on the ground and sprinted into the woods in her area, making her escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

Lopez wrapped his hand with his scarf, grunting in pain. He wanted to go to the hospital, but he needed his comrades to be with him. he wasn't the brightest of the group, and they had all the medical information if he wanted to check himself into the emergency room. Not to mention, he needed to have an excuse for how his fingers got lopped off.

He stood in the ally, waiting for the group, but that had yet to come.

Meanwhile, Jason and Dick ran throughout the streets, searching for Ruari.

"Don't you have her cell phone number?" Dick questioned, but Jason shook his head.

"She doesn't own a cellphone. She does a lot to make sure she can't be tracked." Jason informed, and then his eyes focused on a man in an ally. He looked like one of the men who were shooting at Ruari and himself the day earlier.

Dick noticed Jason eyeing the man.

"Something wrong?" Dick inquired, and Jason nodded.

"Yeah." With that, Jason walked up to the man and without any warning, punched him in the face. Lopez released the pressure in his hand, causing him to drop the scarf wrapped around his hand, and Jason noticed the missing digits.

"How'd you get hurt buddy?" Jason sounded more demanding than concerned.

"What's it to you?" Lopez spat as Dick looked at Jason with concern.

"I got a friend who knows you." Jason stated as he pulled out his knife from his belt. "If you want to keep your remaining fingers, you'll tell me what I want to know."

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruari shook in pain as she felt the volts of electricity course throughout her body. Tears were already streaking her face and she was screaming.

"To make it stop, all you have to do is tell me." Gustav stated as he watched Ruari writhe in pain.

"S-So you can…can what?" Ruari questioned. "Torture p-p-people in mmmore horrible w-ways? Sell th-them to t-terrorists or cr-crazed villains?"

Ruari looked at the weapons first hand when she inherited them, and she wished that she could be able to destroy them. However, since they couldn't be destroyed, she figured hiding them would be the next best thing.

Despite her hatred towards the weapons, Ruari was not a pacifist. She didn't mind violence, however with those weapons, she could only imagine the madness and wars that would ensue. She was not ready to have the guilt of being the one responsible for hundreds of people dead.

"I don't care who I sell them to as long as I get my money." Gustav shrugged. "And of course I will keep some for myself."

"I-I won't tell y-you." Ruari gritted out through her teeth. "Th-Those weapons shouldn't've beennnn m-made. They're t-tooo powerful f-f-for one p-person."

"There is no such thing as too much power." Gustav stated. "Now, just tell me where they are. Contrary to what you may think, I don't enjoy seeing you in pain for too long."

"Not t-telling."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Gustav exclaimed.

"Y'know, th-this is grrreat practice f-for giving b-birth." Ruari mused. "O-once ya f-felt pain li-like this… child b-b-b-birth mussst be a… a breeze."

"Just tell me!" Gustav shouted. Ruari just smiled at him, then passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to kill him." Jason growled as he placed his helmet over his face.

"Are you sure that that man was telling the truth?" Dick inquired as he finished getting suited up.

"I can be fairly persuasive, Dickie-bird." Jason stated, but his usual teasing in his voice was gone. It was apparent how nervous he was.

"Ever met this Gustav guy before?" Dick inquired as the two of them headed to the Warehouse near the docks that Lopez said Gustav was staying.

"Not personally, but I know I want him dead. With him dead, Ruari can do whatever she wants and be completely free for the first time in years." Jason explained.

"For you and her just being friends with benefits, you seem to care a lot for her." Dick noted.

"I don't have many friends." Jason stated. "And she is a good person. I hate seeing good people having to deal with shit. I just want her to be happy."

Dick nodded and continued foreword to the warehouse.

He hoped that Ruari would be alright. He also hoped that he would be strong enough to hold Jason back if she wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Ruari slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of Gustav.

"Oh god, I'm having a nightmare." She groaned. "I'm just gonna close my eyes and wait for you to disappear. Or die. Whichever happens first."

"Neither will be happening anytime soon." Gustav chuckled as he kissed Ruari on the forehead and doubled checked the handcuffs behind her back. "We have some unfinished business."

"Shit. So this isn't a nightmare?" she sighed heavily shaking her head. "And I was really hoping I'd never have to see your ugly face again."

Gustav lifted up a knife and Ruari's cool demeanor disappeared.

"You just got awful quiet." Gustav chuckled.

"Well y'know… that's an really shiny knife, and I'm really distracted by shiny things." Ruari informed in a wavering voice, and Gustav smirked.

"I noticed that the collar wasn't working so I needed to do something else." He informed as he rested the blade gently on Ruari's arm.

"I hate to mar your beautiful skin, but I will if it means getting information out of you. I will, however, spar your face."

"How nice." Ruari grumbled, then tensed when the blade pressed harder against her arm.

"You can stop the pain right now. Just tell me where the weapons are, and I'll stop." Gustav informed in a gentle voice.

"Go to hell." Ruari growled. Gustav let out a long sigh.

"Cleaning up blood is such a hassle." He mumbled to himself, then quickly slit a long deep cut down Ruari's arm and she let out a painful scream.

"Where are the weapons, Ruari?" Gustav questioned as he placed the blade of the knife next to the mark he had just made.

"GO TO HELL!" Gustav made another long cut down her arm, then positioned the blade on her other arm.

"Ruari, just _tell _me."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ruari exclaimed in anger.

"I might beat you to it." both Ruari and Gustav snapped their heads to the doorway to see Red Hood and Nightwing.

Gustav quickly placed the knife at Ruari's throat.

"Not one move! I'll kill her if you dare come near me." he threatened.

"Don't listen to him! He wants to keep me alive because he has this strange love obsession with me! It's creepy but he won't kill me!"

Gustav glared at Ruari, then sprinted towards Jason and Dick.

Despite his old age, Gustav was very well trained. He knew how to wield a knife and it was very apparent to Dick and Jason.

"Nightwing, get Ruari out of here!" Jason exclaimed as he dueled with Gustav. Dick ran to the chair and quickly helped Ruari out of her handcuffs.

"Dick?" she questioned.

"Uh."

"You sly bastard." Ruari chuckled. "Being a cop just wasn't good enough for you was it?"

Dick grabbed Ruari's hand, and pulled her out of the room while Jason continued to fight Gustav.

"Wait." Ruari stated, running into another room.

"Ruari, we have to go. Jason will handle Gustav." Dick said, but Ruari shook her head.

"I can't let Jason fight all my battles for me." she grabbed something from the room and then ran back to where Jason and Gustav were fighting.

Gustav and Jason pinned, both with knives in their hands.

Ruari sprinted up behind Gustav and clasped the collar she grabbed from the other room around Gustav's neck.

"Wha-"

Ruari pressed a button and Gustav shook in pain.

"Ruari! R-Ruari ssstop!"

"Why should I? You did this to me. And you also did this to my grandmother." Ruari growled and Jason watched in surprise as Ruari continued to let the man suffer.

"The… the pain…."

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"m-m-make it stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Ruari! Th-th-the p-p-p-pain!"

"I know, right? Hurts like a bitch."

Gustav couldn't take it anymore. He needed to stop the pain, he just couldn't handle it. he swiftly grabbed one of Jason's guns from his belt.

_**BANG!**_

Silence filled the room and Ruari watched as Gustav's body collapsed on the floor and blood pooled from his head.

"He just… killed himself." Dick whispered. Ruari dropped the remote for the collar and dropped to her knees.

"He's dead." She whispered.

"Ruari…" Dick walked closer to her while Jason wrapped his arms around the girl.

"He's dead… I'm… free." Tears streaked her face. "He's gone."

Jason lifted her up in his arms.

"We'll take you back to the apartment. Just rest, alright." He whispered in a comforting voice.

"I feel dizzy." Ruari murmured. She looked down at the blood seeping from her arm in disdain.

"Well shit." She mumbled, then passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**The song at the end of this is called 'Once Upon Another Time' by Sara Bareilles. The song inspired the story. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

"I told you, I'm _fine_." Ruari sighed as she sat on the couch in Dick's apartment while he and Jason ate cereal at the table.

"Who is she talking to again?" Dick inquired as he heard a voice yelling at Ruari through the phone.

"It's her significant other. I never met the guy before, Ruari's pretty tight lipped about her relationship." Jason shrugged.

"Significant other? Like her boyfriend? But aren't you two friends with benefits?"

"Yeah. I dunno, I guess the guy's kinky and doesn't mind leasing out his girlfriend. Ruari mentioned a three way once, so maybe he's into some freaky stuff."

"Ugh. Forget I asked." Dick sighed.

"Wait, _what_? You're here? I told you not to come to me, it could be dangerous! Well… yes, technically it's okay now cuz Gustav's dead but I just told you about that several minutes ago! You came still knowing it was dangerous! … don't try to give me that 'I love you I had to see you' crap! Sam… damn you… yes… I love you too. Later." Ruari hung up and let out a long sigh.

"Sam's coming over." She informed to Dick and Jason as she stood to her feet. She looked at her heavily bandaged arm and shook her head. "Sam's not gonna be happy to see I'm injured too."

"So this Sam guy's a worrier, huh?" Dick questioned and Ruari chuckled.

"You have no idea." She walked over and sat at the table next to the two men. "Thanks for everything. For helping me and y'know… just everything."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Jason questioned.

"Because it sorta is a goodbye." Ruari informed solemnly. "Listen, since Gustav's dead, I can actually _do _things. I don't have to keep running. Once Sam comes over, I'm leaving. The city life wasn't much for me anyway."

Ruari hugged Dick tightly.

"Thanks for everything, Officer. Sorry for turning your world upside down."

"I'm used to it. It happens about every other week." Dick grinned. Ruari then turned to Jason and leaned in, resting her lips on his. Jason entangled his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss while Dick sat awkwardly at the table.

"If you're ever in Sadona Arizona, look me up." She smirked, and Jason chuckled.

"You can guarantee it."

Just then, there was loud banging on the door.

"Ruari! If you're in there open up!" a voice exclaimed and Ruari sighed.

"That's Sam for you." She opened the door to reveal a short woman with dark skin and chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey babe." Ruari grinned while Dick and Jason stared at the two in shock.

"Sam's a… _girl_?" Dick questioned.

"I didn't see that coming." Jason whispered.

"Don't 'hey babe' me!" Sam exclaimed as she looked at Ruari's arm. "You got hurt! Were you mouthing off to Gustav! I bet you were! Why do you have this stupid need to mouth off to people!?"

"It's how I met you." Ruari said smoothly, but Sam was too furious to be wooed.

"I don't care! I wasn't torturing you for information when we first met! Do you know how worried I am knowing that you talk so rudely to people who want to hurt you?"

"Don't worry so much, babe. Calm down. Gustav's dead. Now I can be with you." Ruari entwined her fingers with Sam's. "No more long distance phone calls."

Sam's angered face melted away and she slowly started to smile. Ruari looked over at Jason and Dick. Both were still staring at the two women in shock.

"What? I'm bi. I get the best of both worlds." Ruari smirked, then pecked Sam on the cheek.

"Which one did you want to have a three way with?" Sam inquired.

"Jason. The one on the right who looks like he's drooling." Ruari leered at the man.

"Hmmm. It's definitely a possibility." Sam nodded.

"That's hot." Jason mumbled, but then recomposed himself. "Ruari, if you need any help moving out of your apartment just say the word, and I'll help."

"I'll lend a hand too." Dick grinned, then looked at Sam. "By the way, I'm Dick Grayson." He introduced himself and Sam smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Meyers."

The rest of the day was busy with the four of them unloading the apartment and packing Sam's truck.

As the sun started to set, Sam and Ruari were getting into the car.

"Bye guys! I hope to see ya soon!" Ruari exclaimed as she drove off, waving out the window.

Dick and Jason waved back, watching the car disappear in the sea of other cars on the streets.

"What do you think she'll do with all her newfound freedom?" Dick questioned, and Jason sighed, with a content smile on his face.

"Dunno. I just know that she'll be happy. And that's all I ever wanted for her."

"I'm taking it that you're going to visit her."

"You can bet your ass I am." Jason smirked and Dick grinned.

"I might visit her too. She's the only one who seems to appreciate my singing." Dick laughed and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised she's not deaf."

~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~

Ruari smiled as she stared out of the window of the car, watching the open road slide beneath the tires.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I drive? It's been awhile since I've driven without worrying about someone following me." Sam kissed Ruari on the cheek.

"Sure thing." Sam stopped the car, and the two switched sides.

Ruari took the wheel in her hand, feeling the familiarity of it and turned the key. The sun continued to set and she turned on the radio to fill the silence of the car as Sam dozed off.

She drove over the yellow lines and tire marks, and breathed out a heavy sigh. Gustav was gone and she had no more enemies. She didn't have anywhere dragging her away from where she wanted to be.

Looking around, she smiled at the splendor of it all.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "I'm finally free."

_Once upon another time_

_Somebody's hands who felt like mine_

_Turned the key and took a drive_

_Was free_

_Highway curve, the sun sank low_

_Buckley on the radio_

_Cigarette was burning slow_

_So breathe_

_Just yellow lines and tire marks_

_And sun-kissed skin and handle bars_

_And where I stood was where I was to be_

_No enemies to call my own_

_No porch light on to pull me home_

_And where I was is beautiful_

_Because I was free_

_Once upon another time_

_Before I knew which life was mine_

_Before I left the child behind me_

_I saw myself in summer nights_

_And stars lit up like candle light_

_I make my wish but mostly I believed..._

_In yellow lines and tire marks_

_Sun-kissed skin and handle bars_

_And where I stood was where I was to be_

_Once upon another time_

_Decided nothing good in dying_

_So I would just keep on driving_

_Because I was free_


End file.
